For example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a non-aqueous electrolyte solution secondary battery comprising a positive electrode, a negative electrode that stores and releases lithium ions, and a non-aqueous electrolyte solution. More specifically, the positive electrode is structured such that a positive electrode layer including a lithium complex metal oxide containing nickel and a vinylidene fluoride-based fluoro-rubber is supported by a current collector. In addition, as measured by the mercury intrusion method, the positive electrode layer has a porosity of 20% to 50% and a pore volume of 10 mm3/g to 150 mm3/g with respect to pores in a diameter range of 0.1 μm to 3 μm. Patent Literature 1 describes that, due to this configuration, a non-aqueous electrolyte solution secondary is obtained which has a high energy density and which is superior in both large-current discharge characteristics and charge-discharge cycling characteristics.